Shattered
by Mrs. Raditz'n'Nappa
Summary: Ally was tired of his excuses. She just couldn't take them anymore. "Enough," she whispered, training her broken brown eyes on her sweetheart, "enough excuses. I know you, Austin." she turned her head away from him, willing her tears to stay locked up.


_AN: I'm typing this on my phone, so sorry if there are any errors. I wanted to try writing a one-shot of Austin and Ally. It will be short. I don't have enough patience to make it long. Now, I don't want you guys to think that this is going to have a happy ending, because it's not. Sorry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally_

* * *

><p>Ally stormed into Sonic Boom, throwing her jacket away from her, not giving a damn where it landed. She was just too pissed.<p>

"Ally, wait!" called Austin, running in after her. He let his arm swing from his body, trying and missing Ally's arm by a second. _"God, I am so stupid!"_

"Go away, Austin. This is the last straw," she shouted, whirling around, giving him her best glare. One that he flinched at. And her glares normally wouldn't hurt a fly.

He felt a pang in his chest as a single tear slipped down her angry face. One that held so much beauty; one that he loved. He raised his hands slowly, letting them pause in the air above him, showing her that he wasn't going to try anything else. "I know I blew it, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to make it up to you."

That only caused her face to harden more, eyes narrowing into slits. "Really?" she snapped, cocking a hand on her hip. Oh, she was so mad. The tears were about to splash down her face, and she didn't like that. _"Haven't I already ruined all of what dignity I had? What more does he want?" _she loathed the tear that trailed down her flaming face, burning an even hotter path than the first.

She hated the hope that shined on his face. His handsome face; a face that she fell in love with. Now, it was all crumbling down around her. Why did he have to be that way? Why did he think that he could just go and do something like that, and expect to be forgiven like this every time? She shook her head, a sob bursting out of her mouth with a force. She cringed at the dog-like sound.

"I didn't mean too. It was her fault!" said the blonde cheater in front of her. "I-"

Ally was tired of his excuses. She just couldn't take them anymore. "Enough," she whispered, training her broken brown eyes on her sweetheart, "enough excuses. I know you, Austin." she turned her head away from him, willing her tears to stay locked up.

"What?" he still didn't sound sad, and that broke her heart. He did sound like he was confused.

She could almost imagine the dumb look that he would get when he got that way. She felt that if she looked at him, her resolve would waver. She clenched her eyes shut tighter, forcing her next choice of words out. "I know you!" Ally yelled, clenching her fists, "I know when you're lying. I KNOW YOU!" she looked at him then, her resolve locking in. She wasn't going to stand for this any longer. It still didn't stop her from feeling her heart break, it still didn't stop the pain that resonated within her.

"I guess, Ally, but-" realization dawned in his eyes, and there was the knowing spark at what he was losing. If he didn't convince her now, then it was over.

"There is no buts about it, Austin Moon. _Nothing!" _she belted, taking in a deep breath, "I'm through, and there is nothing that you can do to change that. I'm done with how it feels, letting you drag my heart around." her voice hitched as she blinked back the barrage of tears, "I'm just done," she whispered, turning her head again.

"Ally, if you would just give me one more chance," it was time for his voice to break. Austin knew that he had already lost; he saw it in her eyes. That still didn't stop him from at least trying. _"What have I done? I'd take it all back. I would." _unlike Ally, he let his tears go, roaming freely down his face. "One more, and I-"

"No," Ally answered, gritting her teeth, wanting nothing but for him to leave her be, "go." and that was the end of it. Both of them knew it.

"Sorry..." came the last reply before silence settled the room.

When she looked up, he was gone. That though, the thought of it being final, shattered the rest of her heart that hadn't already broken off. Her back slid down the cashing counter, tears bursting through the barrier.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That's it, folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for it being sad.<em>


End file.
